


What Is That?!

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy comes home to find the quartet brought something new home... without asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is That?!

**Author's Note:**

> For Akume to cheer her up.

“I’m just going to ask this once,” Tommy said, even as none of the teens looked up at him. “How did you four get a baby mermaid and why is it in my bathtub?”

“Shh,” Conner said, not answering the question at all. “You’ll wake her up.”

“She’s in my bathtub, Conner,” Tommy said dryly. “I think I get priority here.”

Trent turned around and saddled their mentor with a fierce glare. “If you can’t keep your voice down, Doctor O, you can’t stay in the baby’s bedroom.”

Tommy thought about trying to argue, again, that it was his bathroom that they’d invaded, but he’d caught Kira’s slight head turn when Trent had spoken up and decided not to find out if her Pterascream still worked. He sighed and sat down, promising himself later that he’d find out how they managed to get a mythological baby into his house, let alone where they found it. “We’re still trying to figure out a name,” Conner informed him.

“Conner, she’s a mermaid. You can’t keep a mermaid,” he scolded.

“Why not?” Conner asked. “She doesn’t have anyone else to watch after her.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I’m sure,” Conner answered. Ethan turned around with a slightly sheepish look that Tommy was dreading.

“We think she imprinted on him,” he said. “When the waves dragged them in.”

“The waves… Conner can’t swim!” Tommy said in horror. The fact that the young man was in front of him and distinctly not drowned calmed him down. “So when he floated back…”

“He had her in his arms,” Ethan said. “And Trent decided we needed to get her home.”

“Why my home?”

“Because that’s home,” all four of them said together. He felt a bit touched by that, but there was the fact that there was still a mermaid in his bathtub that kept him from completely melting. He paused and then shrugged, deciding that he wasn’t going to win this one. As he gave up, the baby yawn as she woke up and came out from underneath the water. She was tiny though her black hair was already framing her face. She had a dark purple fin and her skin was a dark brown as were her eyes. She slashed the water to get the four wet and then giggled before diving back under the water. Tommy had to smile.

“If she’s going to stay, she needs a name,” he said in an authoritative tone. “And if she’s staying in my bathtub, I get to name her.”

The four looked ready to protest, but curiosity won out. “If we agree,” Kira said quickly, “What would you name her?”

“Delphine. After an old friend,” he said. They all looked at each other and shrugged. It sounded good to them.

“Sure, Doctor O,” Kira said.

“And we’re calling Chad tomorrow morning,” he said. “He’ll know how to handle this better.”

“Sure,” Conner said.

“And then we’re calling Tori and getting her to set up something in the backyard so she’s not stuck in a bathtub,” he said and then paused. “Has anyone told Hayley?”

“Yep,” Ethan asked. “She’s on the phone with Doctor Mercer to see how much all of this is going to cost and if he’ll help pay for it.”

“He will,” Trent said. They all glanced at him. “He wants grandkids anyway.”

“Guys, taking care of a mermaid is a huge respons…” Tommy was cut off when Conner scooped Delphine up and set her in Tommy’s arms.

“Here, Gramps,” Conner said with more than a little cheek. “Play with your granddaughter.”

Tommy looked at her as she looked back in fascination. All arguments were lost as he smiled. The others all shared the same amusement as the battle had been won. “Come on, Delphine. Your mommy and daddies made a mess that they need to clean up. We’ll go play in the river.”

He left them all standing there in surprise, but the best part of being a grandpa was letting his ‘kids’ clean up the messes while he got to have the fun. Payback was wonderful.


End file.
